


Prince and the Pauper

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Literally Barbie's The Princess and the Pauper. . . but with Larry and Ziall.An AU where Niall is Princess Annaliese and Harry is Erica.





	1. Chapter 1

 

>  

_ALRIGHT GUYS LISTEN UP! I know this is probably the dumbest fan fiction you will EVER read but I don't care. I had the funnest time writing this and imagining it. There's barely any romance or kissing in it, so deal with it! I just thought it would be cute to write this so I did. . . in like three days, might I add._

_If you haven't seen Barbie's The Princess and the Pauper, don't even read this. You disgust me. Kidding, but seriously, go watch it. That was my childhood. So I thought, why don't I combine my one of my childhood movies with Larry and Ziall? So I did. BTW, I **know** Harry and Niall aren't identical but for the sake of this story just please accept it. Thank you. Sorry you're reading this but at the same time, enjoy. - Brianna (...my name is ruined now btw.)_

_PS. No there is no smut, we ARE NOT RUINING BARBIE THIS WAY (thank you for coming to my TED talk)_

* * *

 

 

_[Barbie's Princess and the Pauper Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mAoYCwGilY) _

****

_Long ago and far away, in a village high on a mountaintop, something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two practically identical baby boys were born._

_One, a baby prince. The king and queen were overjoyed. Prince Niall would have only the finest._

_The second baby boy was named Harry. His parents loved him every bit as much as the king and queen loved their prince, but they were very worried. They were so poor. . . how would they be able to care for their little son?_

_Many years passed. The prince, Niall, learned his royal duties, while Harry worked long and hard as an overworked baker at the local bakery for the spiteful Madame Carp. He owed Madame Carp a lot of debt since his parents took a loan from her to take care of their son. Unfortunately, they passed away early on and Harry, became Madame Carp's property. He owed a few thousand pounds, and would have to work as a baker until he finally managed to pay her back. However, interest kept accruing each year, making it difficult for Harry to ever get close to finishing his loan._

_With lives so different from one another, it wasn't surprising that the prince and the pauper never met. But fate. . . decreed that they would._

_It all started at the royal mine, where the workers informed the queen that the gold had run out ever-so suddenly. The widowed queen was shocked. It was supposed to last a lifetime. The kingdom was now bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people with no money? She needed to think of a plan. . and fast!_

_If only she could call her trusted adviser Fitzgerald, but he was away on a long business trip. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom. . . but what?_

_And then, just like that, an idea struck. Nearby lived a rich young king who was seeking a partner._


	2. Chapter One

[Free - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuR9R0glnJ0)

 

"Goodness gracious," the scheduler gasped. "We're late late late! We have twenty, maximum, twenty-two minutes, for your royal fitting! And then it's move, move, move, to your speech at the Historical Society! After that, we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the Horancultural Society Tea! Oh, and then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons. . ."

The scheduler kept talking, reading what seemed like endless pages on his notebook of Prince Niall's activities for the day. Niall was standing in his bedroom; currently getting fitted into a lovely suit. He was sporting an all-white suit with gold embroidered on the cuffs. He had his matching gold crown resting on the top of his blond hair. He winced and forced himself not to rip it off. He  _hated_ wearing the crown. . . it didn't suit him. None of this did. Niall didn't want to be a prince; he just wanted to have a normal life that wasn't filled with schedules for every minute of the day.

As the scheduler rambled on, Niall stepped off the gold stepping stool and walked out to his balcony. From there, he could see the entire kingdom. He frowned and started to sing softly to himself.

_All my life I've always wanted, to have one day just for me_ _  
_ _Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be_ _  
_ _With no lessons, lords, or lunches, or 'to do' list in the way_ _  
_ _No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay_ _  
_ _That would be the day_

On the other side of town, Harry was in a singing mood as well. He had to get up early every morning to start the preparations for the bakery. It was only him and someone else named Bert, who took care of the place. Madame Carp always left whenever she wanted and didn't give two damns about it. Harry was so tired of this routine; it was to the point that he couldn't even eat bread anymore. His entire life revolved around carbs. Yes, Madame Carp had ruined  _bread_ for him. What a witch.

_All my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself_ _  
_ _Not waking up with a pile of dough on every counter_ _  
_ _With no yeast in need of rising, and no baking sheets in disarray_ _  
_ _No cupcakes with a thousand icings to display_ _  
_ _And no debt to pay_

"Madame Carp," Bert hisses, warning his friend.

"What do you think I'm running here?" she frowns. "A cabaret?"

Madame Carp was in her late forties. She always wrote ginormous, colourful dress hats and some fancy dress to match. Unfortunately for her, she had a gluten intolerance, meaning she couldn't eat anything in the bakery. That was great for Harry, because that means she wasn't around that often because she felt too tempted by the treats. It was pretty ironic that she owned a bakery but had a gluten intolerance.

"I would have said a debtor's prison," Harry mumbled under his breath and stifled a laugh.

"Keep laughing," Madame Carp taunts. "You'll be working for  _me_ for another twenty-five years."

"But I've already paid off more than half," he argues weakly.

Madame Carp laughed and shook her head. She started approaching Harry and wagging her finger at him; causing him to walk backwards. He kept walking until he was pressed up against a wall.

"But there's an interest, isn't there? Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much."

"They did it to feed me!"

"Their mistake," she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

She walked off and Harry sighed, turning around and looking out the window. He shut his eyes and continued singing.

_What would it be like to be?_

Niall was also still singing from the castle.

_What would it be like to be?_

_Free_

_Free_

_Free to try crazy things_

_Free from endless IOUs_

_Free to fly_

_Free to sing_

_And marry whom I choose. . ._

Niall had his eyes on his best friend since childhood, Zayn Malik. He had a crush on him ever since they were twelve. Unfortunately, Zayn was not royalty, so his mother did not approve. She happened to be coming to talk to Niall when she heard him sing. She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry love, but as you know, it is vital that you marry King Louis. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know," Niall nodded miserably. "It is my duty."

The Queen was quickly distracted by a large present coming through the door. She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Look, another engagement gift!"

Niall sighed and walked over to his desk that was  _covered_ with presents. He hadn't bothered opening them. They were probably all materialistic gifts anyways. He frowned and started picking at one of the decorative strings.

_You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things_ _  
_ _I'm realizing that every present comes with strings_

Harry was still singing on the other side of town as well.

_Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong_ _  
_ _People will gather around the world to hear my song_

Bert laughed and sang jokingly, "Can I come along?"

Harry turned around and winked at him. Bert laughed some more and threw a pastry towards his head. Harry dodged it and chuckled, going back to his moment.

_Now I fear I'll never be_

_Soon I will forever be_

_Free_

_I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away_

_I could take flight but would it be right? My conscience tells me stay_

_I'll remain forever royal_

_I'll repay my parent's debt_

_Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret_

_But I'll never stop believing_

_She can never stop my schemes_

_There's more to living than gloves and gowns and breads and treats_ _  
_ _In my dreams, I'll be free_


	3. Chapter Two

[How Can I Refuse? - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5otYUHbaJX8)

 

At another part of the town, deep in the forest, some shady things were happening behind the scenes. These two utter buffoons were in the old abandoned mines. Cannon and Melon were searching for diamonds. Cannon peered into the practically empty cart when he noticed something. A dull, gray rock had been placed inside the cart. He stared at it dully and looked over at Melon, who wasn't paying attention.

He frowned and picked it up, turning back to his colleague. "Okay, what  _idiot_ put this in here?"

"Oh," Melon smiled. "That would be me!"

Cannon rolled his eyes and felt like he could hit his 'friend' with the rock right there and then. "Let's review, shall we? We are stealing  _gold_! Is this shiny?"

"No."

"Valuable?"

"No."

"Going to make the bossman happy?"

"I don't think so."

"Focus Melon," he rolled his eyes, gripping the rock with anger. "That's what you need. That, and a brain."

He threw the rock behind him and shook his head. The rock ended up bouncing to a corner of the mine; cracking open from the pressure. Inside, were quartz of amethyst.

Suddenly, their boss, Fitzgerald, showed up. He looked at the two bickering idiots and cleared his throat loudly; announcing his presence. Cannon quickly turned around and flashed a nervous smile. "Master Fitzgerald, you're back. . . here. . . early. Hope you had a nice journey!"

His dog, Bob, suddenly barked at the guys. Melon screamed and clutched onto Cannon, shaking in fear. Cannon groaned and walked a few steps away, muttering to himself, "Idiot."

"Here you are sir," he said, handing his boss a gold chunk. "The last of the gold from the Royal Mine. There's nothing left."

"Yeah," Melon snickered. "Cause it's all yours sir!"

Fitzgerald grabbed the gold chunk and smirked triumphantly. "Yes, it is, very much mine. Finally!"

He decided now was a perfect time to start singing a song about his master plan.

_I've been bowing_

_I've been scraping_

_I've been lying like a rug_

_And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues_

_But today I am escaping_

_For the last gold has been dug_

_It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?_

_I'm returning home a hero_

_Who's discovered mighty wealth_

_And what better husband could a prince choose?_

_I'm the suitor who will suit him_

_Bring the kingdom back to health_

_And I'll wear the crown for how can I refuse?_

_Raise every glass_

_And rouse every cheer_

_Praise that the reign of Fitzgerald is here_

_Master in charge of all that I see_

_All hail me_

_And by marrying the prince I get all that I desire_

_Like a most_

_An ermine coat_

_And palace views_

_Even though he treats me coldly_

_It's a sign of inner fire_

_For inside he's thinking_

_"How can I refuse?"_

"Sorry sir," Cannon grimaced. "There's one little problem. The queen decided to marry him off to the king of Doncaster next week."

"What?!" Fitzgerald exclaimed; his face turning red. "Making a decision without me? Who does she think she is?!"

"Uh, the queen?"

He slapped Melon in the face and yelled, "YOU SIMPERING SIMPLETON!"

"Well," Melon continued, clearly not getting the hint. "She is the Queen. She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in a big fancy chair-"

"SHUT UP!"

_No! I won't let go_

_This peasant son won't turn and run because reckless royal chose another beau_

_Ah. . . it's a temporary setback_

_It's a momentary lapse_

_But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise_

_And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss_

_You can get your bullion there'll be no "I do's"_

_Yes suppose the boy goes missing_

_So the king says au revoir_

_Then I find him_

_Bring him back and makes the news_

_Then the Queen will be so grateful_

_That she'll pledge the heir to me_

_And I'll humbly tell her_

_"How can I refuse?"_

_When our ceremony's over_

_I'll arise and take the throne_

_And that nitwit Niall can kiss my shoe_

_For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone_

_If the crown should fit then, how can I refuse?_

_So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne_

_When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose_

_Yes before the chapter closes_

_I'll be as big as Charlemagne_

_It's a thankless job but how can I refuse?_

_How can I refuse?_

He laughed evilly and his two 'sidekicks' encouraged him; cheering him on.


	4. Chapter Three

 

Niall's cat, Nandos, was sleeping on her royal pink bed. Her tail was off the bed, just swaying back and forth. Bob, Fitzgerald's dog, suddenly ran up and tried to bite her tail. She yanked it up at the last minute and laughed.

"Enjoy it now sister," Bob growled. "Cause it ain't gonna be yours much longer."

"Oh please," she purred. "Having delusions again, Bob?"

"Let's just say the throne's going to belong to my master, Fitzgerald, and anything belonging to him ergo and ipso facto bing bang boom kablamo, belongs to me."

He growled again and Nandos jumped over him, scurrying for her life. Bob began chasing her and she saw a table was coming soon. She jumped up; causing him to crash into the table. She purred, "You lose a tooth?"

"Not my gold tooth!"

He began panting and turning around in circles until he found a mirror. He noticed his gold tooth was still perfectly in place. He turned back to a giggling kitty and he barked. "You better hope you got 9 lives Nandos, cause you're gonna need them all!"

***

A carriage showed up at the entrance of the Horan's castle. Louis's guardian declared out, "I am Ambassador Bismark, here by invitation of the Queen."

He turned over to look at the king. "King Louis, you are quite sure about this?"

"I'm sure," he nodded and smiled.

***

Niall was sitting in his room, inspecting some rocks with a magnifying glass. He heard an all-too-familiar knock at the door and smiled. "Come in Zayn, perfect timing. I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as 'fools gold'."

Zayn looked at his work and smiled softly, nodding his head. "Well done, Your Highness."

"Your Highness?" Niall laughed. "Why the sudden formality? It's just me Z."

"The Queen sent me," Zayn continued. He looked down at the ground and then back up at Niall. "Apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you."

"The ambassador?" Niall's eyes went wide. "He's here  _now_? Already?"

In the ballroom, the Queen greeted the 'ambassador'. He was wearing a velvet red suit and a matching red hat to hide his hair. . . for you see, this was  _not_ the ambassador, but rather, King Louis in disguise. It was his brilliant idea; he wanted to see what Niall was like when he didn't think it was him. He wanted to get a sense of the prince and who he was, before he decided on making the biggest commitment of his life.

"On behalf of. . . uh, King Louis. . . I present this engagement gift to you."

He held out a soft blue box. He opened up the top to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet. The queen looked shocked. "Thank you, ambassador! Prince Niall will be quite pleased."

"May I inquire, Your Excellency, if you've set a date for the wedding?" Louis asked.

The Queen pondered the thought for a moment. She took a breath and replied, "Will a week from today do?"

"AH! Next week?!"

Fitzgerald suddenly made himself present, surprising the others in the room. The Queen looked at him, confused by his statement. He stammered quickly, "A. . . a most wise and thoughtful decision, Your Majesty."

"Excellent," Louis smiled. "I will. . . er, send for King Louis, so that he may meet his new husband."

Back in Niall's room, he was looking the castle grounds from his balcony. He saw two little kids just strolling around, playing tag. He smiled softly and sighed. He so wished he had the ability to do whatever he pleased. "So happy. Free to do whatever they want." He sighed, watching them live their lives however they wanted.

He turned back to his friend Zayn, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What do you think King Louis will be like?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be. . . suitable."

"I know it's the right thing to marry him," Niall sighed, slowly walking over towards Zayn. "But sometimes I wish. . . well. . ."

Niall didn't have much to complain about. He was pretty lucky his mother accepted him for who he was. He came out to her when he was twelve years old. The Queen had trouble believing that he knew at such a young age, but as he continued to grow up; his decision never faltered. When it was time to look for a suitor, the Queen never once hesitated in making it clear that Niall will marry a man; not a woman. Niall loved his mother for that; she was always accepting and never judged him once.

"Apparently he's a lover of music," Zayn continued. "He plays three different instruments."

Zayn noticed how uncomfortable Niall felt and he knit his brows; concerned for his best friend. He sighed and leaned in, whispering, "Niall. . . you're going to need your cape."

"I am? Why?"

***

"There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery," Zayn smiled.

They had managed to get past the guards and wonder around through the village. A carriage had dropped them off. Zayn knew that Niall was feeling anxious and it pained him that he couldn't do anything to help. If he was forced to watch his best friend - and the love of his life - be pressured to marry a man he hadn't even met yet; Zayn decided the least he could do was let him enjoy himself for a little while longer. He would do absolutely  _anything_ to make Niall smile. . . even if it would hurt him in exchange. That's why Zayn kept his feelings to himself. He knew that he and Niall would never work, since he wasn't a royal.

"I wish it were that simple," Niall sighed.

Zayn hopped out of the carriage first and held out his hand, to allow Niall to step down. He chuckled and gratefully took his hand into Zayn's. In fact, he might have even gripped his friend's hand a bit too tightly; not wanting to let go. There was a lingering moment between the two boys where they just stared at each other; hand in hand. Niall managed to let go anyways, and turned back to the carriage.

"Come on, Nandos." His cat jumped out of the carriage. "Ah, it feels so good to be outside the castle walls. Nobody knows who I am. So, which one was your house?"

Niall was wearing a long blue cape. He had the hood up so he was free to roam around the village without being recognized. Unfortunately for him, Fitzgerald's dog, Bob, had been tagging along by hiding carefully underneath the carriage. He sniffed around and started to follow them discreetly.

"More of a room really," Zayn shrugged as they kept walking; their hands occasionally bumping against one another. "We couldn't afford a house."

"Oh," Niall frowned, feeling bad. "I didn't mean. . ."

"I know," Zayn smiled. "Third floor on the left," he pointed to a small brown building, "did all my studies there."

They kept on walking until they reached a little flower cart. Zayn noticed a particular flower and grabbed it, turning back to Niall. "A perfect example of a 'rosa centifolia'."

"My favourite," Niall mumbled, turning slightly pink. Had he turned any more pink, he would have matched the flower. "But, you knew that."

He suddenly smelled something that hit his nose. He shut his eyes and inhaled the smell. He felt like he was practically salivating. "That smells amazing."

Zayn looked over and noticed a little food cart selling mini cinnamon cakes. He smiled at Niall and said, "I'll be right back."

Niall smiled and nodded as Zayn left to go get them some treats. Suddenly, Niall heard the loveliest voice. He wandered around until he found where the voice was coming from.

_Like a bird that flies in the morning light, or a butterfly in the spring_ _  
_ _When your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings_

_For you're always free to begin again_ _  
_ _And you're always free to believe_ _  
_ _When you find your place that your heart belongs_

"Caroling are we?"

Somehow, Madame Carp managed to worm her way through the crowd watching him sing. She saw the hat on the ground filled with coins and picked it up, inspecting it. She nodded approvingly and grabbed the coins.

"Hey," Harry interjected. "I earned that!"

"And you owe me," Madame Carp shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "Did you really think you could make a living as a singer? Get back to work, boy, or there'll be trouble."

She threw the hat back on the ground and walked away in a huff. Harry groaned miserably and sank down, picking up his hat. Suddenly, someone put a coin in the hat and said, "What a beautiful song."

"Thanks, my mom taught it. . . to. . . me."

Both of the boys, looked at each other in shock. They looked practically identical! Well. . . if you excluded the hair, the eyes, and their different accents. They were both wearing matching blue capes that covered their hair. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Woah."


	5. Chapter Four

[I'm a Girl Like You - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPbczWw9Hs4)

 

"We could be brothers," Niall noted, still in shock.

"What's your name?" they asked each other.

They both chuckled. "You first," Harry said.

"Call me Niall."

"Niall?" Harry repeated. "You have the same name as the prince."

"Well. . .," Niall chuckled and shrugged.

Harry was absolutely shocked. He found himself stumbling for words. "Oh, uh, I'm Harry, Your, uh, Highness. Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?"

Niall nodded miserably. "I'm savouring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week. . . to a total stranger."

"At least you're not an indentured servant," Harry muttered.

"Indentured servant?" Niall asked, confused.

Harry smirked and decided he would explain, in song format.

_If I'd like to have my breakfast hot, Madame Carp will make me pay_ _  
_ _And I have to fetch the eggs myself and the barn's a mile away_ _  
_ _It's cold and wet, but still I get, an omelette on my plate_ _  
_ _But in my head I'm back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late_

"Really?" Niall asked in shock.

"Really," Harry nodded. "But it's alright I guess. . . I mean, I'm used to it by now. And you?"

Niall felt himself blush. Did he really want to brag in front of his new friend? Harry looked at him intently, as if waiting for him to go on.

_If I want some eggs I ring the bell and the maid comes running in_ _  
_ _And she serves them on a silver tray and she brings a cookie tin_ _  
_ _And while I eat, she rubs my feet and strolling minstrels play_ _  
_ _But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day_

Harry grinned.

_I'm just like you_

"You are?"

_You're just like me_ _  
_ _There's somewhere else we'd rather be_ _  
_ _Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true_ _  
_ _Yes I am a boy like you_ _  
_ _You'd never think, that it was so, but now I've met you and I know_ _  
_ _It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a boy like you_

"So you're a singer then?" Niall smiled softly.

"No," he shook his head. "I work at Madame's Carp penitentiary. Uh, I mean bakery."

"I love that bakery," Niall grinned. "I get the sourdough supreme Philly cheesesteak practically every day."

"I created that recipe," Harry smirked.

"You're the creator behind that?" Niall gasped. He felt like he was meeting a celebrity! "It's my absolute favourite! I've tried making it at the palace, but I can never get it right."

"It's not that complicated," he shrugged.

_First I mix the ingredients to make the dough and I let it rise for hours_ _  
_ _And I cook the bread until it's crispy brown and make the sandwich_

Niall laughs and joins in.

_I eat the meal, and still I feel, like I have more room_

_And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom_

The two laughed together and Niall hadn't felt this alive in a long time. He started to feel guilty. "But I'd never let my mother know, I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I completely understand."

Before they knew it, they were singing together once more.

_I'm just like you_

_I think that's true_ __  
  


_You're just like me_

_Yes I can see_

_We take responsibility_

_We carry through_

_We carry through_

_Do what we need to do_ _  
_ _Yes I am a boy like you_

_I'm just like you_

_I'm just like you_

_You're just like me_

_You're just like me_

_It's something anyone can see_

_A heart that beats_

_A heart that beats_

_A voice that speaks the truth_ _  
_ _Yes I am a boy like you_

The two finished and shook their heads, smiling at one another. Harry said, "It's amazing! Except for our hair and eyes."

"We could be twins!"

They laugh again and Niall uncovered his left shoulder, revealing a faint birthmark that resembled a tiny crown. "What about this birthmark?"

Harry looked at his shoulder and shook his head. "I guess not."

Zayn came back holding two cinnamon pastries. He looked between the two men in capes and shook his head; confused. He dropped the pastries in shock. Niall and Harry laughed it off.

"It's. . . uncanny," Zayn whispered.

***

Suddenly, Bob decided now was a good time to chase after Niall's cat, Nandos. That sent Nandos off running and Niall called after her. Harry's cat, Dusty, started chasing Bob, which made Harry call out after him as well.

Dusty noticed them head down a dead-end path and decided he would take an alternative route to get there. Once Bob had Nandos cornered, he started slowly approaching to her and growling. 

"Look who's a long way from the palace."

"Don't get any ideas, Bob. I don't get these nails failed for nothing," she meowed.

"I'll take my chances."

Just as Bob was about to pounce on poor little Nandos, Dusty jumped down from a rooftop, standing in between them. "I'm warning you, leave her alone!"

"Or what?" Bob barked, laughing slightly. "You'll spit a hairball at me?"

Dusty barked as loud as he could and that managed to scare Bob off. He ran out and Nandos smiled, slowly walking towards him. "Quite a big bark you have there, Rover."

"Uh, it's uh, Dusty, not Rover."

"Well, thank you Dusty, not Rover," she purred, her tail sweeping against his face. "My name's Nandos."

"Uh, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I don't think we run in the same circles," Nandos began, "but. . . perhaps we can change that."

The two moved closer to each other, but Niall and Harry came running over. They each picked up their pets.

"There you are!"

Dusty barked and Niall looked confused. "Did I just hear your cat. . . bark?"

"He has a style that's all his own," Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Zayn interrupted. He walked closer to Niall and nodded back to the main roads. "We should be getting back."

Niall agreed and looked at Harry. "One day you  _must_ sing for us at the palace."

"Really?" he grinned.

"I'll send someone for you," Niall nodded.

"I'll be at Madame Carp's."

"Goodbye Harry! I won't forget."

"Goodbye," Harry called back. He looked down at Dusty who was very quiet all of a sudden. "Dusty. Dusty? Cat got your tongue? Come on, boy."


	6. Chapter Five

 

 

It was nighttime, and Niall was fast asleep in his king-sized bed. Nandos, however, had a hard time falling asleep for some strange reason. All of a sudden, she saw a little mouse running about the room. She purred and quickly jumped down, chasing after it.

She chased it all throughout the palace, not realizing that it was heading for the front gate. Once she caught it, that's when she noticed where she was. Just as she was about to run away, a box was put on top of her. She meowed frantically and began trembling in fear. Stupid mouse; she shouldn't have chased after it. She should have stayed in her comfy, specially made bed.

Melon saw the cat trap was successful and he cheered. "We did it! Let's go!"

Cannon groaned out loud, smacked Melon on the head and exclaimed, "Our job is to capture the prince. . . not his cat!"

"Oh, right," he replied stupidly. "What did we get the cat for then?"

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Cannon began shaking the box, causing Nandos to meow excessively. That woke Niall up, as his cat  _never_ meows; she was a princess after all. He immediately sat up and started calling out her name.

"Nandos? Nandos, where are you? Come here girl, come here kitty!"

He walked all around the palace until he saw a box near the front gate. He frowned and headed over. Just as he was about to take the box off, Fitzgerald's henchmen put a large bag over him; trapping him.

***

Once Cannon and Melon locked Prince Niall in a room; they decided they no longer needed his pesky cat. Cannon grabbed Nandos and opened the door, throwing her outside and shutting the door behind him; locking it.

"Well, that certainly wasn't called for," she hissed.

"Are you alright?" the horse neighed.

"No," she meowed, irritated. "I am  _not_ okay! My master is inside with two hooligans, and I've got dirt. . . dirt on my bum! Who are you?"

"Hervé."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nandos."

From inside the locked bedroom, Niall kept pacing back and forth. What was his mother going to think? How was he going to get out of there?  _Why_ did they kidnap him?

"I command you to unlock this door," Niall ordered.

Melon nodded and started heading to the door. "Of course, Your Highness."

Cannon smacked his across the head and rolled his eyes. " _Of course, Your Highness_ ," he mocked him, "you idiot! We're in charge here; not him."

"Right," he smiled sheepishly. "I knew that."

"I can't believe they won't let me in there," Nandos whined. "My prince needs me!"

"I'm sure the boss will let her out," Hervé suggested.

"What boss?"

"That boss."

Suddenly, Fitzgerald walked up to the door and knocked. Nandos's mouth dropped open and she hissed. She curled her little paws and felt so angry. "Oh, he is so awful! Just like his dog."

Cannon opened the door and smiled. "Signed, sealed, and delivered Master Fitzgerald."

"Does he know I'm behind this?"

"He has no idea."

"Good," he nodded. "Keep him here until the wedding to King Louis is cancelled."

Nandos gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who knew he was secretly evil? She turned to Hervé and said, "Do you think you could get me up to the roof?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "It is pretty high up."

He agreed to try and Nandos tried to stay calm. She was afraid of heights, but she needed to do this for Niall. She counted to three and Hervé launched her up in the air by lifting his back legs as high up as he could. She thankfully landed feet first on the roof. She looked down at the horse and said, "Thank you, Hervé. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do!"

With that, she hopped down the chimney, meowing the entire way down. Thankfully, she landed in the bedroom where Niall was being held. He noticed a black and white furball and he seemed confused. "Nandos? Is that you?"

"I am simply not going to look at myself," she mumbled weakly to herself. 


	7. Chapter Seven

 

"Niall?" the Queen called out. "Niall, love? Are you here?"

She walked into his empty bedroom and sighed softly to herself. Fitzgerald was right behind her; secretly smirking. "Where could he be," she huffed. "He missed breakfast. He never missed breakfast. . . that's his favourite meal of the day. I'm worried."

"Is that something on his desk, Your Majesty?"

The two headed over to his desk and the Queen picked up a piece of paper. After reading it, she gasped, tears filling in her eyes. "It says he's run away, so he wouldn't have to marry King Louis."

"Well this is just absolutely dreadful," Fitzgerald said, not sounding remorseful in the slightest.

"We have to find him," she cried out, "he could be hurt!"

"I'll send out search parties right away," Fitzgerald lied through his teeth. "I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far."

She nodded, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Fitzgerald, what would I do without you?"

The Queen headed back to the ballroom, where the ambassador and King Louis were patiently waiting. Well, Louis was, the ambassador was pacing around and grumbling to himself, thinking how rude it was that the Queen excused herself in front of their presence. When she explained the situation; that only made the ambassador madder.

"This is an outrage! The most grievous insult!"

"I am sure we'll find him," the Queen added, smiling nervously.

"I  _insist_ that we cancel this wedding if the prince does not return by the end of the day!"

Zayn was also there, listening to the whole thing. He couldn't believe Niall decided to run away. . . that wasn't like him. He would have told Zayn about it first, wouldn't he? Something seemed suspicious.

"It doesn't add up," Zayn spoke up, shaking his head. "Why would he run away?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Fitzgerald scoffed, handing over the letter.

Zayn grabbed it and read the message. It didn't even look like his handwriting. Something was  _definitely_ off.

"Sandalwood? Where did you find this?"

"On the prince's desk."

Zayn tried not to roll his eyes right there on the spot. This man was clearly up to something, but he didn't know  _what_. He had to figure it out somehow. "Perhaps I can help you look for him."

"Why don't you stick to your  _books_  schoolboy," Fitzgerald snickered. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

He shook his head and walked away. Zayn frowned and mumbled to himself, "Sandalwood? He never scented his stationary with sandalwood. It was always pine."

***

Zayn decided to visit Madame Carp's bakery to get Harry's help. He needed to buy himself more time to investigate the situation and Harry was his only option. When Zayn walked in, Madame Carp greeted him immediately.

"Good afternoon sir, are you looking to buy our special of the day?" She looked at the menu behind her and squinted hard, as if she was trying to figure out what that special item was. "It's uh, it's-"

"Actually," Zayn interrupted. "I would like to speak to one of your bakers, Harry?"

She huffed and walked away. She pulled Harry in by the shirt and shoved him towards Zayn. "Make it snappy."

With that, she walked away. Harry noticed who it was and he grinned with every fiber in his bone. "I can't believe it! The prince sent for me!"

"Um, actually-"

"I'm going to sing at the castle. . . me!"

"I came because-"

"But I'm not ready," he frowned. "I have to rehearse. I better change my outfit, who am I kidding? This is the only good outfit I have! Wait, that's why you're here, right?"

"I'm sorry but no," Zayn smiled sadly. "The prince is missing and I need you to help me find him."

"Me?" Harry asked, confused. What could  _he_ do? He knew nothing about the prince. "What can I do?"

"Pretend to be Prince Niall."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just listen okay," Zayn sighed. "I suspect Fitzgerald, the Queen's advisor, has taken the prince off somewhere so the Royal Wedding will be cancelled."

"That's awful," Harry mumbled softly.

"So," Zayn continued. "If you pretend to be the prince, just for a short period of time, I can trick Fitzgerald into revealing where he's hiding her. I really need your help with this, it's for Niall. You've met him, you know how sweet and kind he is."

"Pretend to be royalty?" Harry frowned. "I don't know the first thing about being a royal. Not to mention that I could get thrown into prison, or worse!"

"As can I."

Things were silent between the two of them for a few moments. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his brown curls. "He's really in trouble, isn't he? Ugh, count me in."


	8. Chapter Seven

[To Be a Princess - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMqahaE5FuI)

 

"Would you look at the size of this place?!"

Harry was in absolute shock. Zayn had managed to sneak him back in the castle by hiding him in the carriage. Everyone was busy searching for the prince, so they went by unnoticed. Zayn brought Harry to Niall's room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Locking the door huh? What are you planning on doing to me?" Harry joked.

Zayn chuckled and shook his head. He noticed Harry staring at a portrait of Niall. "The likeness is remarkable."

"Except for my hair," Harry frowned.

"I've thought of that."

Zayn went to the closet and came back with a white box.

"Blond in a box."

He pulled out a blond wig that matched Niall's  _exact_ hairstyle. Harry walked over and held it in his hands. He looked up at Zayn and Zayn frowned. "Your eyes are a different colour; I didn't notice before. Just make sure no one gets too close to you. From afar, you'll do just fine."

Harry nodded. "We're missing one tiny detail here. . . I still don't know a thing about being a prince."

"Leave that to me," Zayn smirks.

He went over to a book that was resting on a gold post. "It's all here in the Prince's Book of Etiquette. Let's begin, shall we? No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

Zayn started singing, thinking it would be fun to do it in song format instead. Harry didn't seem to mind.

_To be a prince is to know which spoon to use_ _  
_ _To be a prince is to have a thousand pairs of cufflinks_ _  
_ _To maintain a regal gait, leave the parsley on your plate_ _  
_ _And be charming but detached and be amused_ _  
_ _To be a prince is to never be confused_

_Do a plié and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol_ _  
_ _All through the day there's just one way you must behave_ _  
_ _Do keep a grip and never crack, stiff upper lip and arch the back_ _  
_ _Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave_ _  
_ _Shoulders back and, tummy in and, pinky out and, lift the chin and, slowly the turn the head from side to side_

_I see now_

_Breathing gently, stepping lightly_ _  
_ _Smile brightly, nod politely_ _  
_ _Never show a thing you feel inside_

_Glide!_

_To be a prince is to always look your best_ _  
_ _To be a prince is to never get to rest_

_Sit for a portrait, never squirm_

_Sleep on a mattress extra firm_

_Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words_

_Curtsy to every count and lord_

_Learn how to play the harpsichord_

_Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds_

_And. . . he has beautiful eyes, your spirits rise, when he walks in the room_

_I see_

_Doors close, and the chemistry glows_

_He's like a rose that's forever in bloom_

Zayn blinked repeatedly and realized that he got off topic. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay, enough singing. You get what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, that you have a big fat crush on Niall," Harry snickered.

Zayn shot him a glare and Harry hushed. "A prince would  _never_ say that."


	9. Chapter Eight

 

"It is official, then," the ambassador stated. "Due to the disappearance of the prince, the wedding to King Louis is cancelled."

Zayn suddenly bursted in the ballroom. Everyone seemed shocked by this.

"Your Highness, wait! May I present, Prince Niall."

"Darling?" the Queen called out, hopeful.

Harry walked in with the blond wig on his head. He was wearing one of Niall's fancy suits. He walked high and mighty. . . until he tripped and fell down. He quickly got up and composed himself. He walked over to the Queen and she hugged him.

"Niall, you're back," she exclaimed happily. "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry," Harry responded, using his fake Irish accent he had perfect throughout the night. "I should not have run away."

"It's okay love," she smiled. "Just promise me you'll never do it again."

"Promise."

Louis was staring at Niall with such admiration. The moment Niall walked in the room, he felt captivated. There was something about him that seemed. . . different. He wanted to get to know the prince better. He couldn't wait until they could "officially" meet. He was still pretending to be an acquaintance to the ambassador.

"I still think we should cancel the wedding," the ambassador grumbled.

Louis coughed and the ambassador quickly said, "But an agreement is an agreement. The wedding is back on! King Louis is. . . is due tomorrow!"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and hid his frown. That was so soon. . . "Tomorrow?"

"And then, only a few days short before the wedding," the Queen said excitedly, clapping her hands together. She looked around the room and frowned. "Has anyone seen my spectacles? I've seemed to misplace them."

"If you'll. . . excuse me," Fitzgerald grumbled. "I must be off to see to the. . . ugh. . . arrangements." He walked by Dusty, who growled at him; causing him to jump. "Who let this mangey beast in here?"

"Everything alright, Fitzgerald?" Zayn asked, watching his every move.

"It soon will be."

He laughed and left the room. Dusty walked over to Zayn and had something in his mouth. He frowned and kneeled down, grabbing whatever it was. "What do you have there, boy? From a silver fir tree. . . what is Fitzgerald doing in the Western Forest?"

Zayn started to follow him when he was pulled aside by the Queen. "I want to hear all about how you found Niall!"

"Of course," Zayn faked a smile. His investigation would have to start later that night.


	10. Chapter Nine

 

Cannon and Melon were playing an intense round of Go Fish. Curse words were involved, muffin bits were flying everywhere. Meanwhile, Niall had come up with a plan to get out of the room.

"Help! Help! Please help me," Niall called out in a panicked voice.

The men stopped playing their game and got up, heading towards the door. "What is it?"

"Hurry!"

Melon grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. There was a sheet floating in midair.

"A ghost! Get it, quick!"

"You're older, you get it," Melon said, scared.

"You're closer, you get it!"

The sheet fell on top of them and they screamed. Niall smiled and ran out of the room; his cat following him. "Good job Nandos!"

They ran out of the house and made their escape. Thankfully, they did it  _just_ in time, as Fitzgerald came to visit. He walked in and noticed the door was unlocked and empty. He groaned and shoved a chair.

"You idiots! You let him escape?! I can figure out how the prince escaped you two. . . but why didn't he tell the Queen he'd been captured? Something is odd. I must solve this prince puzzle if I'm to be King."

"King?" Zayn mumbled to himself. He was spying from the outside through a window. There was some wood blocking off the window, but he could still see. He accidentally put too much pressure on one of the wood blocks, causing it to move. Fitzgerald quickly went outside and saw Zayn trying to mount back on his horse.

"Looking for something, Zayn?"

"How can you be King?"

The next thing he knew; there was a huge bag placed above him. Fitzgerald snickered and replied, "You're the tutor. You're supposed to have all the answers."

***

Niall and Nandos headed back to the castle. They had taken Horvé with them so they could arrive faster. When they got to the front gate, the guards noticed immediately.

"Who goes there?"

"Prince Niall," he said shakily.

He had his blue cape wrapped around him; he was shivering. The guard snorted. "If you're the prince, then I'm the King."

"But, I am the prince," Niall frowned.

"Really?" the guard replied dubiously. "Then how come I just saw the prince eating dinner with the Queen?"

"What prince?"

"Move along," the guard yelled, "before I lose my temper."

"You are speaking to Prince Niall," he said with force. "Let me in!"

"Leave, NOW!"

Niall was so frightened that he decided to do just that. They headed into the town and Niall slowly got out of the mini wheelbarrow seat. Nandos quickly followed and he smiled softly, "We'll find some help here. I just know it."

Unfortunately for him, Madame Carp walked out of the pub and looked at Niall. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Niall replied, feeling offended.

"Not another word," Madame Carp huffed. "You're coming with me."

She grabbed his arm and led him to the shop. Nandos quickly followed. Madame Carp opened the door to the bakery. Bert looked up in shock. He was still working on some pastries for tomorrow morning.

"Not done yet?" she snapped. "If you weren't such a lazy cow, those pastries would be finished by now!"

"How dare you speak to him that way," Niall accused.

Madame Carp blinked at him in shock. Harry had  _never_ spoken back before. This was new, and she didn't like it. "How dare I? How dare  _I_? Just who do you think you are?!"

"Prince Niall!"

She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. She was laughing so hard she practically stumbled. She wiped away tears from her eyes and shook her head. "Too bad you're stuck being my servant for the rest of your life, you could have made it as a comedian. Prince Niall, that's a hoot! You've got to change a lot more than your hair and a bad accent to look like the prince."

"But-"

"Now shut up and get back to work," she ordered.

Niall looked taken aback. Man, this lady was really starting to piss him off. "I'm warning you, if you're going to treat your pastry chefs like this, we'll take our royal business elsewhere."

Madame Carp couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're warning  _me_? We'll see your attitude change by morning. You're not coming out until every pastry and bread are finished. . . Harry!"

With that, she shut the door and locked it on the other side. Niall frowned. "Harry? What?" He ran up to the door and tried opening it. He groaned and sighed to himself. "Locked in again. . ."

"Harry, that is you, isn't it?" Bert asked, confused.

***

That night, Niall and Bert figured out a plan to get him out of there. They had a little receipt that said Madame Carp's Bakery and they rolled it up and put it through Niall's ring, attaching it Nandos's collar. Then, she would have to travel all the way to the palace to inform someone where he was.

"If Dusty can slip in and out, I'm sure your pretty little Nandos can do it too."

Niall grinned and turned to his kitty. He pet her softly, scratching behind her ears. "Nandos, it's all up to you now. Take this to the castle. When someone reads the label, it will lead them here and then we'll be saved."

Nandos purred and went through a window, jumping down. She felt so alone and scared, but she knew she had to do this for Niall.

"This is going to be a long night."


	11. Chapter Ten

[The Cat's Meow - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxW_7mW7N_c)

 

Harry was sitting on Niall's king-sized bed. He was in the comfiest satin pyjamas in the world and he felt like he was living the life. Of course, he was worried for Niall. . . but he had never received such amazing treatment before. He had just woken up from the best sleep he's ever had. . . and the  _longest_ sleep he's ever had. He slept in until  _nine_ in the morning. By five, he was usually up and ready to start his day.

Someone knocked on the door and he cleared his throat. "Come in!"

Dusty barked and Harry shook his head quickly, reminding him they had to pretend they belonged. The maid walked in carrying a tray of food. She frowned and looked around the room, confused.

"Did I hear a dog, Your Majesty? Should I call the Royal Dogcatcher?"

"No no," Harry denied. "There's no dog. Everything is fine."

"Your breakfast," the maid smiled.

She put the tray down on top of him. It had legs so it was standing up. Harry looked down at all the food and as if on cue, his stomach began growling. He was so hungry. . . and the food looked delicious. There was just one problem; there was too much of it.

"Look at all this food! Want some?"

He looked up at the maid and her cheeks turned pink. She shook her head quickly. "I-I couldn't, Your Highness."

"Nonsense," Harry laughed. "There's enough to feed an entire army! Please, take some."

The maid's cheeks turned redder and she nodded. She hesitated before she took a little cinnamon roll. "I, uh, thank you, um, sir. I'll draw your bath. Would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil?"

Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head. He hadn't had a bath for as long as he could remember. He was lucky if he could get a five minute shower in every day. He grinned and replied, "Everything!"

***

In another room, the ambassador was talking with King Louis. They were bickering. "You're going to just tell him that you disguised yourself as a page? Are you sure that's wise, King Louis?"

"No," Louis frowned and bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure, but I have to be honest. I think he'll understand. I didn't want to marry a stranger any more than he did."

***

Harry was sitting in the bath. He felt so relaxed and at ease. The temperature was absolutely perfect and between the bubbles, salts, and lavender oil. . . the bathroom smelled divine! Since he was in the bath, he decided he could take off his wig.

The moment he did, his curls flew out. He chuckles and shook his hair; getting it back to it's normal, chaotic, but somehow perfected, curls. "I may never come out of this bath."

Dusty kept trying to make a noise. It sounded like. . . he was trying to  _meow_.

"What's wrong Dusty? Are you sick? Something in your throat?"

Dusty tried to make a noise again and Harry realized what was happening. "Are you. . . are you trying to meow?"

Dusty tried one last time, but let out a big bark. Harry chuckled and shook his head. He got out of the bath and dried himself off. He then put on Niall's white satin bathrobe. He walked over to Dusty and smiled softly.

_I can see it when you're feeling low, you can't hide that from me_

_You're no status quo calico so why you keep trying to be?_

_Cause you're more than that_

_You're a doggish cat_

_I wish you could see the you I see_

Dusty tried to meow again and Harry shook his head sadly. "No. . ."

_I say, if you bark celebrate it_

_Make your mark, serenade it_

_Noah's ark, should have had a cat like you_

_And if what you are, is a strange you_

_Doesn't mean you should change you_

_Only means, you should change your point of view_

"Prince Niall?" King Louis asked, knocking on the slightly open door. He heard singing and decided to listen in.

_Hey feline, you fetch just fine_

_To thine own self be true_

_Your bow wow's the cat's meow_

_It's how I know you're you_

Harry picked up Dusty and started twirling him around.

_You don't need the bows or tiara_

_Big your woes sayonara_

_Trust your nose cause it knows the way to go_

_When you chase your tail, you're enchanting_

_Spirit sails when you're panting_

_When you wail, you're a rover Romeo_

_There is not one hair of you that I would rearrange_

_I love you the way you are and that will never change_

_That will never. . . change_

Dusty woofed and Harry laughed, pecking the top of his head. "That's my boy."

***

Niall finished icing up a cupcake and held it out to show Bert. This was his twelfth attempt at creating a perfect cupcake, according to Madame Carp's standards. Bert looked at it and he was very impressed.

"That's perfect! It's-"

Niall wasn't gripping onto the cupcake tight enough, and instead, it fell icing first on the floor. He looked at it with utter defeat. "Correction," he mumbled weakly, "it  _was_ perfect."

"Please, Your Highness, you don't have to do this," Bert said softly, feeling bad. "I can handle it."

"I can't let you do it all by yourself," Niall frowned. "I want to help. I just need to get better at it."


	12. Chapter Eleven

[If You Love Me for Me - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=6jPyH3ps-Ng)

 

Harry was pacing around in Niall's room, while Dusty was lying down on the bed. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He couldn't do this. . . how could he? He was a pauper for Pete's sake! He couldn't pretend to be the prince; he was nowhere near being a prince.

"How am I going to do this? Everyone will know I'm a fake. They'll throw me in the dungeon in two seconds flat! Oh Zayn, where are you? Why aren't you here?" Harry groaned.

A few moments later, Fitzgerald showed up and smiled at the prince; showing his disgusting, yellow teeth. "Your most handsome, Highness."

Dusty barked at him and Harry tried not to smile. Fitzgerald jumped up from the shock and tried to wave it away. "Shoo! What's this stupid cat doing here?"

"He belongs to me," Harry's voice boomed; crossing his arms.

"Oh, he's yours?" Fitzgerald smirked, seeming. . . amused. "Well, in that case, a thousand apologies. Such a canine. . . feline. What happened to the other one?"

 _Oh right_ , Harry thought to himself,  _Niall has a cat as well!_

"She's around. . . somewhere."

"I see," he nodded, staring at Harry up and down. He leaned in closer and squinted his eyes. "So rare. . . that you're apart. Nonetheless, the Queen has sent me to escort you to meet the King."

"Uh, thank you."

The two walked out of Niall's room and headed into the ballroom. Fitzgerald opened the door and cleared his throat. "May I announce. . . Prince Niall."

King Louis turned around and smiled when he saw Harry. Harry's heart stopped for a second before he started walking over. Louis did the same until they were only a few steps away from each other. The moment they locked eyes, Harry felt like he was weak in the knees. Good lord, Niall was so lucky! This man was gorgeous! He had soft blue eyes, soft, caramel-brown hair that went slightly past his ears, and a heart-stopping smile. He was slightly shorter than Harry and that just made him swoon that much more.

"Oh hello, darling," the Queen said and smiled; completely oblivious that the two were having a moment. "Come, come. I want to introduce you to King Louis. He has something he wants to tell you. Ugh, where are my spectacles?"

"I'm honored," King Louis said softly; not taking his eyes off Harry's.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and he suddenly started feeling very sweaty. Was it the wig? It hadn't bugged him before. . . why was he starting to freak out? Maybe it was the fact that the King was bloody gorgeous and smelled really nice - to the point where it was practically  _intoxicating_ \- and Harry didn't know what to do.

"Uh, the honor's mine," Harry fumbled with his words. "King Louis."

"Please, just call me Louis."

"Oh, call me Ha- I mean, Niall. Prince Niall. That's my name."

Harry laughed awkwardly, but Louis didn't seem to notice. He too, was too busy being entranced by this man's beauty. He had gotten a quick glimpse at Niall before. . . but he seemed, somehow different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Dusty walked up and barked in a friendly tone. Louis looked down and chuckled lightly. He bent down and began petting him; causing Dusty to wag his tail in excitement. "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite."

"He likes you," Harry smiled softly.

Louis smiled and stood up, being closer to Harry than before. Harry gulped, but Louis didn't notice. He looked into "Niall's" eyes and said in a low voice, "I'm sure you're wondering why I disguised myself as a page. I wanted to meet you without all this - this ceremony. To get to know the real you."

"The real me. . .," Harry frowned.

He suddenly felt very guilty. Of course he wanted to help Niall in any way he could; but he also didn't want to lead the King on. . . the hot, sexy, smoldering King. . .

Thankfully, the Queen intervened. "King Louis, would you do us the honour of playing the piano? I've heard that you love music."

"You do?" Harry asked softly.

He hadn't realized that he was slowly leaning in; closing the space between the two of them even more. Louis's cheeks flushed and he nodded slowly. "I will, uh, if the prince agrees to sing with me."

"Sing with you," Harry repeated, taking a couple steps back. "No, no, I couldn't."

"Something tells me you have a wonderful voice."

There was a hint of sparkle in Louis's eyes when he said that. Harry couldn't say no; so instead, he found himself walking towards the piano. Louis sat down on the bench and started playing a small tune. He looked at Harry and smiled expectantly. Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't. He clammed up.

"Sing darling."

He looked over at the Queen and sighed; he couldn't turn down an order from the Queen, now could he? Louis started up his soft tune again and looked at Harry. Harry shut his eyes and just let the words pour out.

_Once a chap, met a lad_ _  
_ _"You're gentle one," said he_

_In my heart, I'd be glad if you loved me for me_

_You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be_

Louis started singing, which surprised Harry. He couldn't believe how gorgeous Louis's voice was. He felt himself falling with every new word he sang.

_I'd be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me_

Suddenly, Harry felt confident and forgot about everything else in the room. He sat down beside Louis on the bench and smiled; singing with raw emotion.

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose?_

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues_

Louis chuckled and subtly moved slightly closer to Harry. He couldn't believe how well their voices fit together. He  _never_ wanted "Niall" to stop singing.

_What you see may be deceiving_

_Truth lies underneath the skin_

_Hope will blossom by believing_

_The heart that lies within_

_I'll be yours_

_Together we shall always be as one_

_If you love me for me_

_Who can say where we'll go?_

_Who can promise what will be?_

_But I'll stay by your side if you love me for me_

_If you love me for me_

Louis finished the song and smiled softly at Harry. He wondered if everyone could see how enamored he felt towards the prince. Suddenly, he didn't feel like this arranged marriage was such a bad idea. . .

The Queen and Fitzgerald left; leaving them alone to get to know each other better. Louis turned around so he could face Harry. Harry did the same and tried desperately not to blush at any given moment.

"There's something about you. . . you're honest, no pretenses. I like that. Until tomorrow, Your Highness."

Louis grabbed Harry's right hand and gave him a small kiss. Harry  _instantly_ felt goosebumps crawl all over his skin. The moment Louis's lips left his skin, he felt. . . different; as if something was now missing. Louis gave him one last award-winning smile and the goosebumps intensified. He walked off and Harry let out a big sigh.

"Honest? No pretenses?" he frowned. He looked down at his cat and shook his head. "Oh Dusty, Zayn and the prince are still missing. . . and I think I'm falling in love with the King.


	13. Chapter Twelve

 

Nandos had  _just_ gotten back to the palace. She was so happy to see a familiar building for once. As she was about to roam around; Bob growled and grabbed her by the collar with his teeth. Fitzgerald noticed this and leaned down.

"Why, it's our missing little feline."

Nandos growled and Fitzgerald laughed. "But with an attitude, oh yes. . . I never liked  _cats_. Hmm, what's this?" He grabbed the the piece of paper that was attached to Nandos's collar. "Madame Carp's Bakery? Maybe it's the answer to our mystery."

***

Fitzgerald headed into the village to go to Madame Carp's Bakery. He had stuffed little Nandos in the satchel attached to the horse so no one could find her at the palace. Once he got there, he hopped off and went up to the window. He looked through it to see if he can spot anything peculiar.

Nandos kept meowing in the bag; wanting to get out. Luckily, Hervé the horse was nearby and heard the constant meowing. He walked over to the other horse and used his mouth to open the satchel. Nandos popped out and purred, "Thanks Hervé. Oh no, my prince!"

She saw Fitzgerald looking around and ran out to the back. Unfortunately, Fitzgerald noticed this and followed her. He unlocked a door and Niall was inside. He sighed thankfully. "Fitzgerald, you found my note!"

Nandos hopped up on the table and hissed at him. Niall looked down at his kitty, confused. "Nandos, what's gotten into you?"

"Come quickly, prince," Fitzgerald said, grabbing his wrist. "You can tell me everything on the way to the castle."

"But first I-"

"No time," he interrupted Niall, pulling him out of the room.

A few moments later, Bert came back holding a tray of freshly-baked cupcakes. He looked around frowned; noticing the now-open door. "Prince Niall?"

***

Once they arrive to their destination, Niall noticed this was not the castle at all. That's when it all clicked. . . he finally knew what had happened. . . why he was kidnapped. . . it was all so clear.

"You were behind this!"

Fitzgerald laughed evilly and smirked. "Very clever planting a double; you almost had me fooled. But, it wasn't quite clever enough. Checkmate! I win."

He grabbed his wrist again and pulled him inside the small lodge. Niall called out after Nandos and she meowed, quickly following. Hervé had followed them as well and noticed what had happened. He wanted to help. . . but how?

Fitzgerald shoved Niall to the ground and he grunted. Cannon and Melon were pleased to see the prince had returned. Melon snickered and said, "Nice to see you again, Your Highness!"

Niall winced and got back up on his feet. He now had dust all over his suit. "I don't understand, why would you do this?"

"To be king," Fitzgerald replied simply.

"And how would  _you_ get to be king?" Niall shot back.

"Still underestimating me? Isn't that just like a royal."

Fitzgerald laughed and Cannon said, "He was going to marry you."

"What?!"

"But now he's got a new person, a bride, in mind," Melon added.

"Your mother is a very handsome woman," Fitzgerald mentioned.

They carried Niall to another room and shoved him in. Niall saw someone sitting there with his hands tied up. . . but he recognized him.

"ZAYN!"

"Niall!"

He ran over and began untying the ropes around Zayn's hands. Fitzgerald smirked and said, "How sad they'll be when they discover you died in a tragic accident."

"They'll never give up looking for the prince," Zayn argued. "Never!"

"They will, once I show them  _this_."

Fitzgerald was holding Niall's ring that was attached to Nandos's collar with the note. He laughed evilly once more before shutting the door and locking it. With that, he went outside and sat down in his horse carriage while his minions were axing the mine.

Once Niall undid the rope, Zayn got up and tried opening the door. Of course, it wouldn't open because it was locked.

"We have to stop him!"

Back outside, Fitzgerald noticed that Cannon and Melon were axing fairly slow. He groaned; he didn't have time for this! "Put some muscle into it!"

The men hit the axes harder and suddenly, the mine began to collapse. They quickly ran out and hopped on the carriage as the entrance to the mine was now blocked by rocks. Fitzgerald yanked on the leash and the horse, Hervé, was forced to start galloping away; leaving his new friend behind.

Niall and Zayn heard the commotion and that's when they realized what Fitzgerald meant about dying there. They had absolutely no way out.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

 

"Everything seems to be in order," the Queen said back at the palace. "Thank you, Ambassador. The kingdoms will be officially joined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready, love?"

Harry was practically shitting his pants! How long was he supposed to pretend to be Niall? And where in the hell was Zayn?!

"Ready," Harry faked a smile.

Louis walked over and put a small little white box in Harry's hands. He leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered, "For my husband-to-be."

Harry got tingles all down his spine. He loved being that close to Louis; he never wanted to be apart from him. Harry looked down at the box and slowly opened it; revealing a gold ring.

"Woah. . ."

Harry looked up and noticed Louis was slowly leaning in for a kiss. He couldn't stop himself; he wanted to kiss Louis so bad. He knew it was wrong and this was Niall's future husband, but at that moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel his lips against Louis's. Harry slowly started leaning in as well and shut his eyes. Their lips were only an inch apart when-

"GRAB HIM! HE'S AN IMPOSTER!"

Fitzgerald came marching in and pointed at Harry.

"Fitzgerald," the Queen frowned, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

The guards walked in and grabbed Harry's arms. He tried to yank out of their grip; but he couldn't. "Get your hands off me!"

"Release the prince," King Louis commanded.

"He's a fake," Fitzgerald called out. "A common pauper!"

The Queen put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Are you telling me that I don't know my own son? Of course that's him!"

"It's not," he replied softly, slowly approaching her. He was putting on a fake act to be nice around her to get what he wanted. "I only just discovered the truth myself, Your Majesty. Have you not wondered why we haven't seen Zayn lately? He's conspiring with this- this imposter! Together, they took the prince and hid her in the Royal Mine so. . . so he could take his place, marry King Louis and take over the kingdom."

Louis rolled his eyes. This was the most ridiculous story he had ever heard in his entire life. He was known to be dramatic, but this just blew it out the park. He cleared his throat and stepped up. "And what proof do you have of this foolish story?"

Fitzgerald though for a moment before starting to walk around the ballroom, telling his sob story. "Once I discovered this treachery, I tried to rescue the prince but it was too late. They sabotaged the mine, collapsing it. I'm afraid this is all my workers found in the rubble."

He held out Niall's signature ring that he had been wearing since he was fifteen. The Queen saw this and felt like she was going to faint.

"No! It cannot be," she exclaimed.

"Check his shoulder," Fitzgerald ordered, pointing at Harry. "There's no royal birthmark; that I can assure you!"

The guards brought her to the Queen. She bit down on her bottom lip and slowly raised a shaky hand up to Harry's sleeve. Tears were in her eyes; if she pulled down his sleeve and didn't see a birthmark. . . that meant Fitzgerald was telling the truth. That meant her only son was dead.

She pulled down his sleeve and saw no birthmark. She couldn't believe this. She looked at Niall, or, whoever this imposter was, and shielded her eyes. She stepped backwards and turned away; not able to watch anymore.

Bob jumped up from the chair and pulled off the wig; revealing Harry's luscious brown curls. Harry looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he was in big trouble.

"I don't believe it," Louis mumbled softly.

He was so confused. He had spent time with whoever was pretending to  _be_ Niall, and he didn't think this person was evil at all. He couldn't see it. Maybe it was the fact that he started developing feelings for him. But deep in his heart, he knew there was no way this man could be bad.

"I-I can explain," Harry stammered.

"Throw her in the dungeon!"

Why the guards were taking orders from Fitzgerald, no one knew. Nonetheless, they grabbed Harry by his arms and started dragging him out of the ballroom. Harry used  _all_ of his strength to break free from their grip.

He ran up to Louis and looked deep into his eyes. He couldn't believe he had to say goodbye. He wasn't ready; he didn't want to go. He had to explain himself.

"I'm not the prince," Harry said sadly, not daring to take his eyes away from Louis. "But I never hurt him, or anybody else!"

The guards grabbed Harry again and pulled him out of the ballroom. The Ambassador was red in the face at this point. "Unbelievable! This is an outrage!"

"I just wanted to save the prince," Harry argued. He looked at Fitzgerald and pointed to him. "From  _him_."

"The dungeon!"

Fitzgerald pointed and started yelling at the guards to move faster. Louis just watched helplessly as not-Niall was being pulled away. Louis wanted to hear his side of the story; he was sure this man was innocent. He could feel it. . .

"My son," the Queen sobbed, practically having a mental breakdown. She plopped down on a chair; her legs not able to support her any longer. "My poor son!"

The Ambassador and Louis walked out of the castle, back to their carriage out front. Louis didn't want to leave. . . but what else could he do? Could he stay? Break out whoever that person was?

More importantly,  _why_ did he feel the need to do this?

"What do they try to take us for? Fools?" the Ambassador exclaimed. "Trying to marry you off to a mere pauper! The  _audacity_."

"It doesn't make any sense," Louis mumbled. "I don't understand."

"I should say not," he huffed, yanking on the King's sleeve. "Come on, the sooner we leave, the happier I'll be."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

[How Can I Refuse? Reprise - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbSlpdM8nPo)

 

Harry was stuck in the dungeon all alone. He was sitting on the ground, with his knees crouched together. He felt broken; who knew how long he was going to be stuck here? Worst of all. . . he was never going to see Louis again.

All throughout his life, he felt like a prisoner. . . and now, he was an  _actual_ prisoner. He started crying, resting his head against his knees.

***

The Queen was in Niall's room, looking at the hand-drawn portrait of him. She had been crying all night; she was devastated. Not only that, she still had a duty to uphold. How was she going to keep the kingdom and village out of poverty?

"Ah, just who I wanted to see."

Fitzgerald let himself in the room. The Queen didn't want to see anyone right now; she just wanted to mourn the death of her son. Then again, she was taught to always be polite. "Fitzgerald, what is it?"

"I'm here to solve all your problems," he smirked.

The Queen kept her head down. "You can't bring back my son."

"That is true," he responded. He walked over to her and lifted up her chin with his index finger. "But, I can provide you the answer to saving your kingdom. A little business venture of mine was very successful. You could even say I  _struck gold_. I'm as wealthy as King Louis."

Before the Queen could say anything, Fitzgerald broke into song.

_Well your good luck has departed and your people soon will starve_

_Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues_

_But because I'm so good-hearted half my fortune I will carve_

_I feel your pain, so how could I refuse?_

_But to give me some incentive, there's just one thing I require_

_And it's something that you never even use_

He walked over to the King's crown and practically drooled over it. He cleared his throat and got back into character.

_And it's nothing that inventive just the one thing I desire_

_This simple crown, yes, how could I refuse?_

_Oh don't let your spirits falter I've a ring box in my hand_

_And I booked a band so grab your dancing shoes_

_And come with me to the altar see the kingdom as you plan_

_Yes, marry me for how can you refuse?_

_How can you refuse?_

***

Dusty managed to get out of the prison cellar through one of the windows. He stretched and yawned; having just woken up. Suddenly, he saw a horse running towards him in a frantic panic.

"Are you Dusty? Nandos's friend?"

"I'd like to think so," Dusty responded.

"She needs help, and so does the prince!"

"What?" Dusty barked. "Show me, quick!"

***

Back in the mine, Zayn was using an axe to try to pick their way out. Rocks were flying everywhere. Unfortunately for Nandos, one hit her tail. She cried out and Niall frowned, turning towards her.

"Sorry Nandos."

He leaned down and grabbed the rock that hit her. It was slightly cracked open. As Zayn kept pickaxing, Niall slowly opened the rock. Inside, it was filled with amethyst. His eyes opened in surprise, and he closed the rock slowly, keeping it in his heads. Zayn grunted and threw the axe on the ground, sitting down on a little bench.

"It's hopeless," he sighed. "I'm sorry Niall."

Niall frowned and sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back. They sat for a few moments in silence before Niall decided to speak up. "Do you know  _why_ I didn't want to marry the king?"

"You weren't ready to get married," Zayn shrugged, clearly having not given it that much thought. Truth was, he  _couldn't_ give it that much thought. It hurt him too much to think about Niall marrying anyone but himself.

"No," Niall sighed, looking down at the rock. "I was in love with somebody else. . . my best friend. The man who's taught me so much."

Niall slowly looked up at Zayn and his corners of his mouth were twitching into a smile. His cheeks flushed and he slowly shook his head. "But I'm not a King. I can't give you what he can."

Niall wished that Zayn could see himself as he did. Niall didn't  _care_ that he wasn't a King. He was kind, and sweet, and funny, and a perfect gentleman to Niall. . . he also wasn't bad on the eyes. Actually, if Niall was being honest, he was stunning. Niall had been in love with him for years, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He thought if they were going to die, he might as well profess his undying love to Zayn.

"I think you're like this."

Niall held up the rock and Zayn looked confused.

"A rock?"

Niall laughed and shook his head. "Unassuming on the outside," he started off. He opened the rock to reveal the beautiful amethyst. "But a treasure within."

Zayn's heart soared. He had no clue that Niall was just as much in love with him as he was with Niall. He decided that if they were going to die, he was at least going to enjoy himself and do what he's wanted for years.

He cupped Niall's jaw in his hands and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against his. Niall was shocked, but quickly reacted. He kissed back slowly and let himself relax. He could not believe he was kissing Zayn!

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, dropping the rock. They heard something yelp and quickly pulled away from each other. Niall looked down and noticed the rock had hit Nandos. He chuckled softly. "Sorry Nandos. . . again."

***

"Don't tell me she's in there," Dusty groaned.

They were at the mine. Hervé looked away awkwardly and replied, "Okay, I won't tell you."

Dusty sighed when suddenly, he began sniffing something. He walked around with his nose high up in the air, sniffing around.

"I'm getting. . . something. . . there's another way in."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

 

"Look at you, looking at me."

Fitzgerald was all dressed up for his wedding that afternoon. He was looking in a mirror, admiring himself. He couldn't wait to finally become King. It was about damn time he deserve it, he thought. He didn't even know what he was going to do after becoming King; all he knew was that he wanted power. . . and becoming King, would give him that.

***

Zayn kept trying to pick at the rocks. He wanted to get out there. He didn't want him and Niall's kiss to be their first and last kiss. He kept hitting the rocks until something odd happened. . . water started gushing out from the cracks in the rocks.

***

"Hey, hey, hey! Down here!"

Dusty began digging with his paws until he ended up digging a huge hole.He turned to Hervé and grinned. "What do you make of that?"

"Oh, uh, you are an excellent digger?" Hervé answered, unsure of what to say.

"I mean, look! I'll bet I can get to Nandos and the prince this way!"

"You're going down there?" Hervé gulped.

"A cat always lands on his feet, even one that barks!"

Dusty barked and jumped down through the hole. Zayn and Niall heard something and turned around, seeing the cat.

"Harry's cat?"

That's when Zayn noticed there was an old mine shaft that led up to the land. By this point, water was up to their ankles. He realized that if they got enough water to flood the place, they would rise up to the top.

"Help me, Niall!"

They started moving the rocks out of the way, causing more water to gush through. Nandos and Dusty looked at each other, concerned.

***

Harry had managed to create a hook for himself using some straw and a clothes hanger he found. He turned that into a tool to grab the keys from the sleeping guard sitting by his cell. He kept humming "If You Love Me for Me" softly, hoping the guard wouldn't wake up.

He managed to reach the keys and slowly pulled it back into the cell. Ever so slightly, he put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the gate. He winced at the sound, but thankfully, the guard was still sound asleep.

He then ran out and started running to the entrance. Unfortunately for him, the guard's helmet fell down on his face while he was sleeping, which woke him up instantly. He noticed the cell gate was opened and called for backup.

Harry hid behind a pillar until he couldn't hear anything. Then, he began running. He bumped into someone without realizing.

"Oops."

"Hi."

Harry looked up and noticed it was a guard who had his helmet on; blocking his face. He immediately grabbed the 'prisoner' and Harry squirmed and tried to break free, but he couldn't manage.

The first guard came over and saw that Harry was trapped. He smirked. "Thought you could escape, did you? I'll lock him back up."

"I'm to take her to the castle," the guard who was holding Harry said.

His voice sounded familiar. . .

"But-"

"Queen's orders."

The first guard shrugged and mumbled, walking away. Harry looked up at the guard holding him as they began walking away.

***

The ceremony was held outside the castle and was just about to begin. Many villagers had gathered to watch the event go down. Everyone in the crowd muttered and gasped when they saw Fitzgerald walking down the aisle. He was walking down all smug-like and snapping and pointing fingers at people arrogantly.

"Looking good, sir Cannon," Melon said.

"Feeling good, sir Melon."

The Queen had arrived in a beautiful, white wedding dress. People could see the look of fear in her eyes. She took her time walking down the aisle, feeling more regret with every new step she took. Once she got to the end of the aisle, Fitzgerald saw how concerned she look.

"Smile, my dear. You're about to become my Queen."

"Only to save my people," she sniffed. "Your fortune will help them."

***

The guard kept bringing Harry out of the castle. He kept trying to fight but nothing was working. Instead, he decided to stomp on the guard's foot, which caused him to turn around and lift up his helmet.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Louis," Harry said in shock. "I. . . I need to explain."

Louis put a finger up to his lips to shush him. "I don't believe you're the person Fitzgerald says you are."

Harry's heart swooned and he had never felt happier. Man, he was a smitten kitten for King Louis. He checked him out, looking at his knight costume.

"You do love disguises, don't you?"

Louis chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Harry's hand in his and replied, "Come on! We need to hurry."

***

"Do you, Fitzgerald, take this woman to be your bride?" the priest asked.

"Yes. How could I refuse?"

The priest looked taken aback by that last statement. He then turned to the Queen. "And do you, my Queen, take this man to be your husband?"

"I. . . I, uh," the Queen faltered.

She couldn't go through with it. Surely, there must have been some other way to help her kingdom. Fitzgerald rolled his eyes; he was getting impatient, and quick.

"I. . ."

"Wait, wait! Stop the wedding, mother!"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

 

"Niall?!" the Queen called out.

"B-But he's dead," Fitzgerald stammered. "The imposter must have escaped!"

"No Fitzgerald," Niall shook his head. He pulled down his sleeve and showed everyone his birthmark. The Queen gasped and ran over, hugging him.

"It is you! You're alive," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

The crowd were all cheering and exclaiming that the prince was back. The Queen slowly pulled away and wiped away her tears. "But where were you? I thought. . ."

"What he," Niall pointed to Fitzgerald who was trying to escape, "wanted you to think!"

Louis and Harry were walking by when they noticed the commotion going on. They ran over and Harry grinned. "It's the prince; he's alive!"

Louis pretended to be happy, but he was actually sad. Did that mean he had to marry Niall now? He wasn't sure how he could go through with it when he had already fallen for someone else. . . who's name he still had yet to learn. He didn't have time to ask yet; they were sort of busy trying to escape.

"Guards, take him," the Queen ordered.

Fitzgerald looked around until he spotted Hervé the horse. He quickly ran over and jumped on, grabbing the reins tightly and forcing him to start galloping away.

"He can't get away," Harry exclaimed.

"He won't," Louis responded.

Both Louis and Zayn ran to their horses, who happened to be side by side. They hopped on and started chasing after Fitzgerald. Melon and Cannon looked at each other before starting to escape as well. They were running past Niall and Harry and both boys put their feet out, causing Melon and Cannon to trip.

"Nice to see you again," Niall laughed.

"Going somewhere?" Harry smirked.

Bob, the last one left in the gang, looked around awkwardly. He started walking away when Nandos and Dusty showed up together. "Not so fast, puffy."

"Now who has nowhere to go?" Nandos purred.

"Yeah, nowhere to go," Bob barked. "But through you!"

The two moved out of the way and Bob ended up biting into a post. He pulled away and saw his gold tooth stuck in the post. "My tooth! Oh my beautiful gold tooth!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

[Best of Preminger - HILARIOUS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RKX9Vi3pO0)

 

Fitzgerald kept slapping Hervé with his stick, commanding him to go faster. . . until, Hervé had enough of his shit. He turned his head back and grabbed, the stick, throwing it to the ground. He then turned around and started heading back into the castle.

He galloped right past Zayn and Louis who, seemed very confused.

"STOP THIS! TURN AROUND NOW!"

But Hervé wasn't listening. Instead, he galloped right up to the long buffet table and kicked his back feet up, causing Fitzgerald to slide all the way down the table and land face first into the cake.

Nandos saw this jumped on Hervé's back. "I like your style."

"So do I," he neighed.

***

"Fitzgerald played me for a fool," the Queen sighed. She turned to her son and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, my darling Niall. When I think what might have happened. . ."

"But it didn't," Niall interrupted. "Thanks to Harry and to the man I love. . . Zayn."

"Zayn?" his mother asked, surprised.

"He's kind, intelligent, and my best friend. Mother, it's Zayn I want to marry."

The Queen frowned and sighed softly. She brushed a piece of hair out of Niall's face. "I want you to be happy, love. I really do. But as you know, it is our duty to take care of our people first."

"I can do that," Niall nodded. "I found something very interesting in the mine."

He began to tell his mother everything that happened. . . leaving out the kiss that happened between him and Zayn. Once the queen heard everything, she arranged for someone from the castle to go and check the mines to make sure that they would have enough to support the kingdom.

***

Thanks to Niall, Harry was now free! He no longer had to pay any debt to Madame Carp. Since Niall also told the kingdom how she treated her employees. . . she quickly went out of business. Harry promised to give Niall his famous Sourdough Supreme recipe.

"So, I can't convince you to stay?"

Harry was saying his final goodbyes to King Louis. It was only after Fitzgerald was taken away by the guards that Harry properly introduced himself to Louis. It was going to be extremely hard to leave, but Harry had to do this. All his life, he dreamt of being in control of his destiny and travelling the world and doing whatever he damn pleased. Now that Madame Crap was out of the way, he could do that! He just. . . didn't realize that meant he had to say goodbye to Louis.

"I've dreamed of being free all my life," Harry sighed softly. He took Louis's hands into his and looked into those magical blue eyes. "Now my debt's been paid, thanks to Niall."

"Where will you go?" Louis asked quietly.

"Everywhere! I want to sing, see the world. I have so much I want to do!"

"I understand," Louis nodded. "I know this is something you have to do by yourself and I respect that. As a goodbye present, I hope that you'll take this with you."

He pulled the white box out of his pocket and opened it up; showing the same ring he had shown Harry when he was pretending to be Niall. Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked at Louis. "I couldn't."

"It was meant for you."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He cupped Louis's jaw in his hands and kissed him. Louis was taken aback for a millisecond before dropping the ring and slithering his arms around Harry's waist. Louis kissed him back with such raw passion that Harry got woozy. He lost his balance and ended up falling on top of Louis. Louis smiled and looked down at Harry's lips once more.

"One more for the road?" he pleaded.

Harry laughed and nodded. He placed his arms on either side of Louis and leaned in, kissing him again. Louis entangled his fingers into Harry's brown mop of curls and and bit down on his bottom lip. Harry gasped and slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Louis's.

"Man you're a good kisser," he mumbled weakly.

"Good enough to make you stay?" Louis smirked.

"Almost."


	19. Epilogue

[Written in Your Heart - Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cagi3M2Nwhc)

 

Prince Niall was right about the mine; it turns out it was filled with geodes. Under his direction, the beautiful crystals created a new industry. . . the kingdom was saved! This meant that Niall and Zayn were able to marry each other. . . and they did just that.

After months of travelling all over the globe, Harry realized the one place he wanted to stay more than anywhere else. Sometimes. . . being free means choosing not to go, but to stay.

Louis was back at his kingdom, about to take a ride on his horse, when he saw someone coming down the path. He noticed it was Harry, accompanied by a horse. Louis grinned from ear to ear and ran over to Harry.

_And you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you find the place that your heart belongs_

_You'll never leave_

_You and I will always be_

_Celebrating life together_

_I know I have found a friend forevermore_

_Love is like a melody_

_One that I will always treasure_

_Courage is the key that opens every door_

_Though you may not know where your gifts may lead_

_And it may not show at the start_

_When you live your dreams you'll find that destiny_

_Is written in your heart_


End file.
